


wicked games

by ahshhh



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Heavy Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Character Death, Whump, brynjolf and mercer hate each other, brynjolf had a daughter, brynjolf's ex is a druggie, karliah is deceased, laila law giver is the mayor, loosely follows thieves guild storyline, maven black briar is still unpopular, mentions of gallus and karliah, mercer is still a jerk, modern day thieves guild, modern skyrim, my own version of the gray fox, someone is on to mercer, vekel is a drug dealer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: [ A MODERN DAY SKYRIM: THIEVES GUILD AU ]Simen Hansen (also known as the Dragonborn) was once the protege of Mercer Frey but he left the Thieves Guild after he was betrayed by Frey at Snow Veil Sanctum. It isn't until almost 18 years later that he finds himself getting involved with the Guild again - as his daughter, Malin, is now a member of the guild and is also on Mercer's radar. Simen is determined to get his revenge on Mercer Frey and also bring the guild back to what it once was before Mercer's betrayal.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing skyrim the other day and thought up this little thing, so enjoy this introduction to the new story. 
> 
> each chapter will have a picture of each guild member and who i think would be a good fit to play them (i actually saw something on tumblr with the thieves guild and someone had stephen as brynjolf and i kind of went with that, so credit to who came up with that! i forgot their name :( )

  
**stephen amell** as brynjolf

  
**"** _lock your doors, better shut your eyes, here i come, it's going to be a wild ride_. **"  
**

\------

**M** ercer Frey was not in the mood to deal with idiots and bullshit stories as to why they couldn't complete a simple job, a fucking simple pickpocket job. Mercer was also not in the mood to deal with Maven Black-Briar, the woman has been breathing down his neck for a good seventy two hours, she had given him a big yet simple job to have one of his guild members complete and she had yet to see any profit from it. Actually, she had yet to hear that it had been complete at all.

When Mercer had been forcefully dragged into a car sent by the bitch herself, he knew he was going to get chewed out. The man wasn't about to let himself be yelled at by the wicked witch of the west, or so that's what he thought.

Normally Mercer would **never** let anyone yell at him the way Maven did, but for some reason, he felt himself become small and subdued when she did. Her words were dripping with venom.

"3 days, you idiot. What the hell have you been doing? Huh? Sitting around twiddling your thumbs, waiting for me to come and hold your hand!?" Mercer just stared at her, she growled a bit before motioning for her bodyguard, Maul, to leave her and Mercer alone together.

Maul begrudgingly obligied, he left Maven and Mercer to themselves, Mercer narrowed his eyes and stared her dead in the eye. "Listen here, wench. I've sent two of my men on the job, they've run into some complications but they should have the job done soon."

"Soon? Soon!? Mercer, this could've been done in a few hours, what kind of complications have they run into?" Truth be told, Mercer had lied about sending men on the job and them running into complications, he bit the inside of his cheek. "If you don't have this done by tomorrow night, I will make sure that this is the end of your little group."

Maven stood up and turned on her heel, she had crossed arms and sighed. "You spend more money bailing your men out of jail than you are returning what I'm giving you to keep you incompetent fools afloat."

"Don't cross me, Maven."

"You're nothing without me, Frey. You know that, you know that the guild will completely crumble. What even happened to it, huh? Ever since Gallus was murdered you guys have gone to shit. You and your so called 'thieves' - the fools can't even successfully complete a heist without getting themselves thrown in jail."

Mercer knew she was right, he had spent over two hundred grand this month alone and it was the second week of the month. Thankfully in some of the cities, his thieves were able to bribe the police with some money to let them go. Of course, it didn't always work.

"Tomorrow night, Frey." Maven said harshly, she waved her hand and Mercer quickly left, he growled angrily to himself as he left the Black-Briar building.

He reached the outside and flipped the building off as he angrily started his way back towards the Ragged Flaggon.

\------

"Hey, has anyone seen Mercer?" Brynjolf asked as he walked into the Ragged Flaggon, no one looked up from what they were doing, he went to walk out before Delvin finally spoke up. 

"Maven 'ad a car sent for him, dunno how long that'll take, it was a few hours ago, though." Delvin said, Brynjolf thanked him and sat down at the bar, he ordered a shot of vodka. Vekel poured him his drink and Brynjolf downed it, the door to the tavern had slammed opened.

Everyone went silent, Brynjolf turned his head to see Mercer stomping his way through the tavern, he smiled awkwardly at Vekel, he gave him a tip before following Mercer into his office. Mercer sighed when he noticed Brynjolf looming in the doorway.

"How'd it go with Maven?"

"How does every fucking meeting go with Maven?"

"Fucking shitty, so, what did she yell at you about this time?"

"The fucking job that no one has completed."

"I'll do i-"

"No, you're needed here. I'll probably send Etienne to do it."

"Thalmor have him, we're working on getting him out of their grasps."

Mercer shoved everything that was on his desk off, he hissed and looked at his second in command. The redhead cocked an eyebrow and stared at his boss, the older man mumbled expletives under his breath.

"Fine, go. Don't fuck it up. Vekel has the information on what to do. It's simple but a big one." Mercer said reluctantly, Brynjolf nodded and headed out to see Vekel.

"Vek, I need the job that Maven has given us."

"Ah, right. Here you go, have fun." Vekel said, he handed Brynjolf a letter. Brynjolf skimmed over it and his eyes widened, he looked up at Vekel.

"I thought this was supposed to be easy."

Vekel shrugged, Brynjolf nodded, he put the letter on the bar and headed out to complete the job.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brynjolf goes on the job and mercer starts to regret letting him go on the job, maven is still pissed off at mercer,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i just sort of pictured ben as mercer idk man don't ask me why but hey
> 
> anyway, yep.

  
**ben mendelsohn** as mercer frey

  
**"** _i am a human being, capable of doing terrible things_. **"  
**

**M** ercer was starting to regret allowing Brynjolf to go on the job, but he had faith in the redheaded thief. Mercer sauntered into the tavern and sat at the bar, everyone froze in their spot. Mercer never came into the tavern, let alone had a drink on the job. Mercer ordered a scotch, Vekel slid his drink towards and Mercer sat there sipping at his drink.

Everyone started to talk to each other again, though it wasn't as loud and rowdy as before. Mercer looked over at Delvin and watched him as Delvin silently eyed him, the balding thief sat there eating a piece of bread. Mercer furrowed his brow. Who the fuck just eats a piece of bread? Mercer sighed as he finished his scotch, he paid before making a leave back towards his office.

Mercer walked through his office doors and he sat down at his desk, he started looking through the books. Mercer sighed, there was a light knock. Mercer looked up and saw Vekel. "What, did I not give you enough?"

"Uh, actually, no. I'm here because we're losing significants amount of money, and I thought you should know."

"How much?"

"So far we lost a good five, six hundred grand. That's not counting the two hundred you spent on bail." Mercer scoffed, he rolled his eyes and slammed the books.

"Well then, make sure more of those imbicles are taking jobs. Tell Delvin to go get off his ass and bring in some coin."

"You banned him from going on jobs, ever since the last one he went on." Vekel rubbed the back of his neck, Mercer remembered that night.

Mercer had sent Delvin and Thrynn on a job, they were supposed to plant a few bags of cocaine in someone's house for Maven. They were going to rat them out to the authorities but then the idiot that Delvin is, he decided to keep one of the bags for himself - which they found on him. That was the last time that he ever went on a job.

Mercer had started to grow frustrated, he raised an eyebrow at Vekel. "Anything else you need?"

"N..no." Vekel said before walking out of the office, Mercer sighed.

"Fucking idiots."

\------

Brynjolf knew that Mercer was going to ring his neck, he had been caught trying to break into the mayor's house. Brynjolf heard heavy footsteps approaching, he slowly looked up and saw a pissed off Mercer standing on the other side of the bars. Mercer crossed his arms, Brynjolf wanted to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth.

"You're being suspended, Bryn." Brynjolf sighed, he ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I had faith in you, but even you couldn't do the fucking job right. Now, Maven is going to send some men after me and the whole fucking guild."

"Mercer, please. It's not like I was trapezing around, begging to get caught. The mayor amped up security and had fucking traps set out everywhere, what did you expect to happen?" Brynjolf said, a bit of desperation in his voice.

"You not to be such a fucking idiot, Brynjolf. You're my second in command. You might not be nimble like Vex, but god damn it, you're supposed to be good." Mercer mumbled, before walking away. "Oh yeah, you're staying in there, by the way. Have someone bail your ass out."

Brynjolf kicked the bars before turning away, he knew that Mercer was right. Brynjolf was supposed to be a talented thief but he had managed to fuck up on a simple job, break in and plant something in the doorway, then leave. The only catch was that it was the fucking mayor's house.

"Well, well, well - look what the cat dragged in." Brynjolf groaned and turned around, there was Astrid - the head of a group of assassins known as the _Dark Brotherhood_. The blonde woman stood in front of him, her arms crossed and a grin on her face. "Surprised to see you here, Brynjolf." 

"Astrid.."

"Pretty boy couldn't do a job right?" Brynjolf's jaw clenched, he rolled his eyes and turned away from Astrid, so his back was facing her again. "Mercer must be so proud, Brynjolf."

Brynjolf growled before going back to face the bars. "Fuck you, Astrid."

Astrid laughed and gave him a wave before walking away, that woman got under his skin. Brynjolf narrowed his eyes and sighed; the redhead placed his head against the bars.

\------

"Oi, where the 'ell is Brynjolf?" Delvin asked as Mercer came storming into the tavern.

"He's still in jail, if anyone wants to go bail him out, go right ahead." Mercer muttered before storming into his office, Delvin and Rune shared a look. Delvin stood up and followed Mercer, he slammed his hands on his desk. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I should ask you the same, Mercer."

"A good thief would know how to bail themselves out of jail."

"You set him up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Delvin."

"Don't play fucking stupid, Mercer."

"I'd watch yourself, Delvin."

Delvin backed off a bit, he narrowed his eyes and whispered so only he and Mercer could hear what he was saying. "Listen Mercer, I know you no longer give a shit about this guild, but Brynjolf would sacrifice everything he has for this. He considers us his family, so I recommend you get your ass back to that jail and bail him out. Now, yes, you're right, a good thief would know how to get themselves out of jail but guess fucking what; Brynjolf breaking out what would lead the authorities right to us. So I fucking recommend you get your ass back there and go get him, now."

Mercer narrowed his eyes in retaliation to Delvin, he licked lips and before Delvin could move, Mercer backhanded him. Delvin held his face, Mercer shook his head. "Talk to me like that again, Delvin, tell me what I should and shouldn't do, and I'll backhand you with a fucking knife."

"Go fuck yourself, Mercer."

\------

"MERCER!" Mercer grumbled as he walked out of his office, there was Maven Black-Briar standing in the middle of the tavern. Vekel was behind her, she looked angry. "Another one of your fucking members was thrown in jail? What the fuck! I'm so sick of you idiots not be able to do something as simple as planting something, it's not that hard. Break in, plant it, and get the hell out."

"If it's so simple, then why don't you do it, Maven?"

"Excuse me?" Maven questioned, she looked where the voice came from, a young redheaded woman came out of the shadows.

Ah, Bryjolf's protege, the young woman stared at Maven with a curious expression. "You say it's so simple but you don't do it yourself. Mayor Laila would never expect you to do it."

"I..."

"Good idea, no?" Mercer had only seen this woman once, he didn't like her or her father that much. The woman was the daughter of the infamous 'Dragonborn' - a master thief. One much more skilled than Mercer himself, he watched her as she came unnvervingly close to Maven. "Do it yourself, you bitch."

In some ways like Maven, this woman was basically untouchable. Not only was her father a master thief, but he also had ties with the dark brotherhood; a group that no one messed with. He also happened to be one of the richest people in the city, a few million behind Maven.

After the way that the young woman stood up to Maven, Mercer decided that he liked her. The young woman left the tavern, Maven gave Mercer the side eye before storming out.

"Who was that?"

"I'm pretty sure Brynjolf is fucking her, wouldn't doubt it, she's a pretty little thing."

"I thought Brynjolf was sleeping with Tonilia?"

"Wait, what!?" Vekel said, a snicker was heard from whoever said that rumor. "Brynjolf is sleeping with Tonilia?"

"No, Vek. I'm only sleeping with you." Tonilia said, coming out from the back room, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll be meeting the 'dragonborn' and his daughter the next chapter :-))


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malin (original character) talks to her father, malin meets maul, delvin and vex get brynjolf out of jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet malin! she's not the main character, and as i said, her father is the 'dragonborn'

  
**rose leslie** as malin hansen

  
**"** _What's a girl to do when she's not strong_. **"  
**

******

**M** alin snuck back into her father's house, the young redhead frowned at how quiet the house was. Malin thought about leaving but a voice caused her not to stay.

"Simen, she's becoming more daring, she needs to be careful."

"Mm, yes. I know, I was informed that she basically had told Maven Black-Briar to go shove it." Her father's thick accent seeping through the air, Malin took a few steps towards the staircase so she could hear better.

"Yes and that could've gotten her killed."

"She's still here, is she not?"

"Simen..."

"Ylva."

Malin heard Ylva sigh, she quickly darted into the shadows of the living room as she heard footsteps receding down the stairs, Malin watched as her father and Ylva shared a quick kiss goodbye. Malin frowned, it hasn't even been a year since her mother died. Malin turned away but her father said her name before she could depart.

"Malin, wait." Malin emerged from the dark room, her green eyes shining in the dim light, Simen sighed and motioned for his daughter to come closer to him. "My dear, Malin."

"Papa..why was Ylva here?"

"She's concerned about you."

"Why?"

"You've been taking a few risks, my dear."

Malin sighed, she knew exactly what he was refering to. Malin licked her lips and frowned, she rubbed the back of her neck. "I just wanted to make you proud."

"You can do that by not potentially getting yourself killed, love. I'll always be proud of you, but telling Maven Black-Briar what you did? That was foolish." Malin nodded, Simen ran a hand down her face. "Now go, tell Mercer to pay you double for your next job for standing up to Maven."

Simen smiled before retreating into the kitchen, Malin chuckled before heading upstairs to grab a few things. After grabbing exactly what she needed, she left the house that she shared with her father. 

The young woman left the yard and started walking back towards the Ragged Flaggon, Malin sighed happily to herself as she walked past a river. Malin and her mother would always go swimming in that river when she was younger, she smiled a bit at the thought of her mother.

Malin continued walking but soon felt a hand cover her mouth, she went to reach for her pocket knife but the person grabbed her arm and pinned it against her own back - Malin could feel her arm muscles straining, she knew to not scream. "Malin, right?" The gruff voice asked, her heart was beating, she nodded gently.

The person was still holding onto her and was roughly dragging her across the street, they pulled her into an empty alley - Malin furrowed her brows as the person shoved her up against a wall. "Maven is pretty upset with you."

Oh how badly Malin wanted to bite down on this persons hand, she stared at him, her eyes like daggers. "Really upset with you, she also thought you had balls. Unfortunately that's not going to get rid of the fact that she wants to knock you down a few pegs."

The person grabbed a handful of her auburn hair and smashed her head against the wall, Malin felt a splitting pain, warm liquid running from her head. The person started walking away, and Malin just laid there, crimson darkening her red hair. The smell of iron filling her nostrils, she pulled out her phone to call her father but she was swallowed by the blackness before she could do anything.

******

Delvin and Vex stared at their redheaded friend as he stood in front of them, they had decided to go get Brynjolf themselves. Delvin crossed his arms across his chest, Vex placed her hands on her hips. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at the auburn haired thief in front of her, she sighed. 

"You got yourself caught, that's new."

"Vex, please." Brynjolf muttered, Vex rolled her eyes.

"Just be thankful we came to get you, Bryn. Mercer was going to leave you to rot in there."

Brynjolf sighed, the three headed to the parking lot, Delvin threw the car keys to Vex who grinned.

The three got in the car that Vekel let Delvin and Vex borrow, Vex started the engine, she turned to face Brynjolf who was staring out the back window.

"What happened, Bryn? You never mess up." Brynjolf sighed, he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the blonde woman.

"Honestly Vex, I have no idea what the hell happened back there. I was picking a lock and I snuck inside, in the basement, and the next thing I know, I'm being placed in handcuffs. I have no idea where I went wrong. I'm losing my touch."

"It happens to all of us, Brynjolf. You can't beat yourself up over it. We all make mistakes."

"I'm being suspended, Delvin."

"Oh, hoho, I should've really beat Mercer's ass. We're fucked, the guild is done for."

"Guys, stop it. If we can get through Goldenglow without any problems, we'll be fine."

Delvin and Brynjolf both looked at Vex, very serious expressions adorning their faces. Brynjolf shook his head and frowned, Delvin made a confused face, he went to say something but stopped himself.

"Vex, Goldenglow is nearly impossible to break into. Even you couldn't do it."

Brynjolf said, he looked at the golden haired thief, she frowned. "Malin could, or even Simen."

"Simen refuses to work under Mercer, not after what happened last time."

"What happened last time?"

"It's not my place to tell, lass."

The three sat in silence, they all sat there for a moment before Vex pulled out of the parking lot and they left for the Ragged Flaggon.

******

Vekel was putting up a sign when Vex, Delvin, and Brynjolf entered the tavern, he smiled at the sight of Brynjolf. Brynjolf nodded at him before storming into Mercer's office. Delvin walked over to the sign and looked at it.

_1.) No stealing my shit  
2.) No fighting  
3.) No fucking in the bathrooms_

Delvin raised an eyebrow at the last rule, Vekel shuddered and walked back behind the bar - Delvin went to go make sure that both Mercer and Brynjolf were still alive, but he stopped dead in his tracks when the door swung open and Brynjolf came out with the start of a black eye, and a bloody nose. Delvin looked down at his knuckles and they were bruised and bloody, Mercer appeared, he flung a dagger and it had barely missed Brynjolf's head. Brynjolf stopped, he turned and looked at Mercer. 

"Listen you fucking piece of shit, you're the reason this guild is failing! If you cared even the slightest, we'd be bringing in more money than any of us can imagine, but you don't care! You're the reason Maven is ready to have us all killed."

"I'm not the one who can't complete a simple fucking job, Brynjolf! You're a fucking disgrace, you call yourself a thief but you're not that." Mercer growled, Vekel sighed and pointed to the sign.

"Rule number two!" Vekel said, both Brynjolf and Mercer turned to Vekel

"Shut the fuck up, Vekel!" Brynjolf said, Vekel put his hands up and Brynjolf mumbled somethings before storming out of the tavern.

"That's right, walk away Brynjolf! Do what you did to that little girl that needed you, this guild is like that girl!"

Vekel rubbed his face and Delvin took a deep breath, not releasing it. Brynjolf came storming back and headed straight towards Mercer. No one dared to step between Mercer or Brynjolf, Brynjolf punched him right in the jaw - Mercer stumbling back. "Don't you ever talk about them, I did what I had to do."

"You left a toddler with a drug addict, Bryn. You could've taken her with you, but you didn't. Do you know where your daughter is now? No? Gods, you're exactly like your father." Brynjolf punched him again, Mercer spit blood from his mouth, Delvin finally stepped inbetween the two; rage in his eyes. "No better than Erland."

Mercer walked back into his office, Brynjolf's look of anger turned into a look of sadness. Delvin let go of Brynjolf once he felt Brynjolf loosen up a bit, Brynjolf sat down and Vekel put a glass of whiskey in front of him.

No one ever dared speak of Brynjolf's past, especially not his daughter and his ex wife. Brynjolf wasn't proud of what he had done, sure, he wasn't a good father but at that time he thought it was better than his daughter being surrounded by a bunch of thieves.

"Maja was murdered a few years ago, I looked into finding her again, and I found her - through the news, hearing of her death. A group of _bandits_ , they raided the whole apartment area that Maja and Anja lived in. Anja had overdosed on heroin and for some reason they thought it was okay to kill a little girl. They had slit her throat." Brynjolf became choked up, his heart breaking recalling the memory of when he found out his daughter was murdered. "She was seven, and I thought she was better off living with her mother than she was with me. I got her killed."

"Bryn, it's not your fault...you didn't know that they were going to raid."

"It is my fault, I'm always haunted by it." Brynjolf quickly downed the whiskey before standing up and leaving.

******

"Did you get rid of her?"

"I did."

"Killed or momentarily out of business?"

"Momentarily"

"That works for now, next time she mouths me off, I want her dead. Contact Astrid, I want a future contract on the girl."

"Of course, Maven."


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simen and Mercer have a confrontation that causes Simen to revisit his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story both Gallus and Karliah are already deceased and it will be touched on, more or less Karliah's death. Also, this is based around Malin's father, Simen (aka the dragonborn). 
> 
> The conversation between Karliah and Mercer is from the game with some edits of my own.

  
**jon hamm** as simen hansen

" **M** r. Hansen?" Simen's eyes shot open, he looked at the doctor that was in front of him. Simen sat up in his chair, the doctor gave him a reassuring smile. "Malin is a trooper, she's doing well. She has a minor concussion and that's it, really. She's lucky she doesn't have anything worse." Simen exhaled and laughed happily. "You can go see her now, if you'd like."

Simen got up out of his chair and walked into Malin's room, Malin was awake, she looked a bit groggy. Malin turned her head and smiled at her father, Simen knelt down beside his daughter. Malin reached out to take his hand in hers.

"Do I look good?" Malin asked, her voice raspy, Simen laughed and nodded his head. "What happened to me, Dad?"

"Some joggers found you, you were in a pool of blood. You hit your head on a wall." Simen replied, he gently massaged Malin's hand in his. "I'm just happy you're okay, sweetheart."

Malin smiled softly and there was a soft knock on the door, Brynjolf and Rune were standing in the door way. Brynjolf was holding a bouquet of flowers and Rune was holding a teddy bear, Simen heard Malin laugh softly. Simen smiled, he gave Malin a kiss on the temple before standing up and walking out of her room. Simen watched as more of her friends all appeared, he watched them take spots in the waiting room. Simen smiled to himself as he left the hospital, he stopped when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Simen turned his head slightly, his eyebrow raised when he saw Mercer leaning against the building with a cigarette hanging from between his lips.

"She doing okay?" Mercer asked, his words a bit muffled.

"She's doing fine, I'm surprised you even came."

"I'm surprised, too." Mercer said, he removed the cigarette from inbetween his lips. Mercer walked in front of Simen, he sighed and eyed the taller man. "She's a good kid and a good thi-" Simen shook his head and started walking away from Mercer, he heard Mercer mumble some things under his breath.

"You know, Mercer. I'm surprised that no one has seen right through you yet. The lying, conniving and deceiving piece of shit that you are. Are you still stealing from the guild?"

"That's for me to know and you to never know." Mercer replied smugly, he chuckled and threw his cigarette on the ground. Mercer stomped on it, his eyes were locked with Simen's the whole time.

Mercer and Simen kept their eyes locked for a moment, Mercer sighed dramatically and stretched his arms. "Whatever happened to the Simen that I took in under my wing so many years ago? Everyone was surprised that the seclusive Mercer Frey had a protege, Gallus especially." Mercer smiled, he shook his head and his eyes crinkled. "You were brilliant, so fucking brilliant."

"You murdered Gallus and got away with it." Simen hissed, he took three giant steps towards Mercer. Mercer took a step back and chuckled. "You murdered Karliah and you got away with it, you've been stealing from the guild for as long as I can remember and you're still fucking getting away with it."

"Karliah knew what I was doing and she was getting in my way, I couldn't have that." Mercer said smugly, he shrugged and then crossed his arms. Simen was refraining from punching him in the face. "Remember Simen, it's your word against mine."

Simen watched as Mercer entered the hospital, he immediately went back to the last job that he went on with Mercer.

***

Mercer had asked Simen to accompany him on a 'personal' job, Simen had agreed - he was a young thief and eager to quickly rise up in the ranks, he hoped to one day become guild master if time allowed him. Simen followed Mercer to a run down place, he furrowed his brow and looked at Mercer.

"What the hell is this place, Mercer?"

"Snow Veil Sanctum. It's one of the oldest places here in Winterhold. There are thousands and thousands of dead..vikings, or so they say." Mercer knelt down to open the door to Snow Veil, Simen watched him with careful eyes. Mercer was holding a key that he had never seen before, Simen tilted his head and then jumped a bit when the door opened. Mercer turned on his heel and motioned for Simen to walk in. Simen brushed past Mercer and was taken back by the inside of the building. Mercer closed the door behind him and took a few steps so he was standing right next to Simen, he then mumbled something and walked down the long staircase.

"Be on your guard, kid." Mercer said in a monotone way, Simen nodded and pulled a dagger out from the thigh holster that he had. Mercer pulled out two daggers and they both cautiously made their way through the winding halls and areas. It took them about ten minutes, but they reached an intricate looking door. Simen was in awe of the door, Mercer made a sound and Simen looked at him. "An old puzzle door, I can take care of this."

Mercer pulled out the key from earlier and once again did his magic, the door swirled open. Simen and Mercer entered the room and Simen groaned and felt a shooting pain, he hit the floor. Mercer called out.

"Do you really think your arrow will reach me before my dagger reaches your heart?"

"Give me a reason to try."

"You're a clevergirl, Karliah. Funding Honningbrew, genius."

"To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us." Karliah responded, Simen heard Mercer scoff and move around a bit.

"You were always a quick study." Mercer said, his voice echoing off the walls."

There was a long pause before Karliah responded, her voice had a hint of sadness to it. "Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive."

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way." All he had to do was look the other way? Simen felt his heart start slowing down, things became blurry and things started to go black.

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?" 

"Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!" Mercer stretched out both of his arms, Karliah jumped down from where she was. Karliah watched Mercer with careful eyes.

"I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence, but...it is something that I am willing to risk." Karliah knocked an arrow and aimed at Mercer, she let go and Mercer rolled out of the way, he threw one of his daggers at Karliah who ducked.

Karliah and Mercer both danced around each other, Mercer swinging the other dagger that he had. Karliah repeatedly firing arrows at him, Mercer ducking and moving as swiftly as he could. Karliah was in the process of knocking another arrow when Mercer had managed to outdo her, he came up behind her and slit her throat. The blood poured from her throat as the choking sounds filled Mercer's ears. Mercer smiled softly, he held her body to his, Mercer chuckled.

"I hope you and Gallus are happy together, Karliah." Mercer dropped Karliah's body, he walked away and knelt down beside Simen. "What am I going to do with you?"

Simen awoke to the feeling of cold, he slowly turned his head and he found that he was laying next to Karliah. Simen couldn't move his body, his breathing was still slow. The young thief was left there to die.

***

Simen snapped back to reality, he felt anger pulse through him, he shook his head and felt some tears roll down his face. Simen turned and headed to his car, he got in and immediately drove somewhere he hadn't been in years. The cemetery.

Simen found the grave that he was looking for, he knelt down beside it and frowned. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could've done to save you. You didn't deserve to die." Simen's voice broke, he ran a hand down the weathered headstone.

_KARLIAH DESIDENIUS  
1978-2000_

Simen sighed and eventually sat down next to it, he stared blankly into the distance, it's been seventeen years and he still can't fully comprehend what happened that day. It haunts him, the feeling of his own body freezing up, the sounds that Karliah made after her throat was slit. The way Mercer knelt down beside him, the trust that Simen had put into him was all gone. Simen wanted to kill Mercer Frey, he wanted to avenge both Gallus and Karliah.

***

Malin was happy to have everyone with her, she was surprised that Mercer had even joined the group that had come to see her. Mercer stood at the back of the room, he watched her with cautious eyes. Malin smiled as Thrynn was telling her about his recent adventure with Rune and Cynric. Malin nodded as she still listened intently to whatever was being said to her, she found that her eyes kept going back to Mercer. Malin had a feeling he had other reasons for being there.


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit more background on Brynjolf and his daughter, Simen reveals stuff about his past to Brynjolf and he reveals the truth about Mercer to Malin.

  
**ryan reynolds** as vekel the man

**Brynjolf** smiled wide as the little girl ran around his legs, her strawberry blonde hair waving in the wind. Her giggles were like music to his ears, he bent down and grabbed the little girl, her delighted squeals was all he heard. The little girl rubbed her nose against his and then rested her head in the crook of his neck. Brynjolf heard the little girl sigh. 

“Papa, I don’t want to stay with mama.” Her little voice said, he could tell she was getting sleepy. “She...she’s mean.” 

“I know baby, I know. One day, you’ll come live with me, okay? When you’re old enough to understand what I do.” Brynjolf whispered, he carried his daughter into the apartment building. Brynjolf entered the code and the door opened, he carried her up the stairs and opened his ex’s apartment door. 

Brynjolf entered the apartment and found his ex sitting on the kitchen counter with a joint hanging from between her lips, a smug smile on her face. 

“We make pretty cute babies, Bryn.” Brynjolf chose to ignore her comment, he carried Maja into her bedroom. Brynjolf was disgusted with the state that her room was in, Brynjolf sighed and he carried her back out of the bedroom. 

Brynjolf stopped in front of the archway that led to the kitchen, his heart was pounding against and he felt a pang of anger course through him. Anja had a needle in her arm, and she was staring right at Brynjolf but she was unconscious, Brynjolf scoffed and fled with Maja in his arms. Brynjolf placed her in the backseat and buckled her into the seat, he could hear Maja waking up. 

“Papa, what’s going on? Where are we going?” 

“I’m getting you somewhere safe, little bug.” Brynjolf said, he saw Maja smile and then quickly fall back asleep. 

That’s _how_ Brynjolf wished the last time he saw his daughter before her death had gone; he wished that he could’ve been there to protect her, he wish he could see her smiling face again. Maja was five when Brynjolf last saw her and was seven when she died. 

The months following Maja’s death consisted of Brynjolf drinking himself into a stupor, the auburn haired thief couldn’t handle the fact that his baby had been killed by thugs. Brynjolf remembered the way her pale green eyes would shine in the sun, the way her strawberry blonde hair would bounce as she ran around on the playground; the way her tongue would stick out when she was deep in thought. 

Malin reminded him of her, especially with how vulnerable she was right now. Brynjolf watched her sleep, afraid that if he left something would happen. Brynjolf cared for his protégé, one would say a bit too much. Brynjolf had already lost the best thing to ever happen to him and he didn’t want to potentially lose Malin, who was a close second to Maja. 

“You know, I’m not really surprised to see that you’re still here.” Brynjolf turned around and saw Simen standing in the doorway, Brynjolf gave him a small smile and he turned back around so he was looking back at Malin. “She doing any better?” 

“The doctors said she should be fully recovered in two weeks.” Brynjolf said, his voice muffled a bit. Simen took a seat on the other side of Malin’s bed. The two men sat in silence, Brynjolf cleared his throat. “I like to think that if my daughter was still alive, she would be exactly like Malin.” 

Simen frowned and looked down at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully, Simen glanced at Brynjolf who was looking down at his hands. Simen sighed. 

“Malin’s mother was a thief, she was from Sommerset. A pretty foreign woman, Gallus had sent me to infiltrate a building that she was also sent to infiltrate. We wound up fighting each other, she bested me and I surrendered. I don’t know what happened but after that I found myself working with her to infiltrate that building and after that, we pursued a relationship. Viessa turned against her guild and went into hiding for a bit. She came back into my life and revealed she was pregnant, it was mine. We had a boy, he was two when he was taken from us by the faction that she had betrayed.” Simen felt tears fall down his face. “They went to kill her, but I had stopped them before they could. I promised our next child to them, that they would have them by their first birthday.” 

“You sold your own child?” Brynjolf asked, he furrowed his brows and leaned forward in his seat. 

“Yes, something I regret every single day.” Simen cleared his throat. “Viessa and I worked side by side, both rising through the ranks of the guild under Gallus’ command. A year before Karliah’s death, we had Malin in secrecy. We protected her with everything we had, and I promised my wife that I would protect her until the day I die.” 

The two men sat in silence again, Brynjolf knew that Simen had a similar background to him. Both grew up in rough parts of town, both never had a father figure, both had mothers that were primarily absent from their lives and both had children that had been taken from them. 

Malin stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open and both men looked at her. Simen got up and knelt down beside her, Malin gave him a groggy smile. 

“Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Simen asked, his voice a whisper. Malin pouted and winced. She pointed to her head. 

“‘S hurts....” Malin mumbled as she turned to look at Brynjolf, Brynjolf gave her a gentle smile. Malin smiled back at him. “You’re still here? 

“Of course lass, I could never leave you.” Brynjolf replied, Malin blushed and Simen raised an eyebrow. “Right, I should go to the tavern. Make sure no one burned it down.” 

Brynjolf got up and left quickly, he made his way back to the Ragged Flaggon. 

Simen and Malin were left alone, Malin frowned and looked at her father. They locked eyes for a moment before she spoke up. “I think Mercer is doi-“

“- he’s stealing from the guild and he murdered both Gallus and Karliah.” Simen blurted out, Malin just stared idly at him. “I’ve known all along, he was going to threaten to kill you if he found out that I told someone.”

“How long?” 

“You were one when Karliah was murdered, just a twinkle in my eye when Gallus was murdered and he’s been stealing from the guild since as long as I can remember. Malin, sweetheart, we need to stop him.” 

“We’ll help ya.” Simen’s eyes widened when he looked up and saw Delvin, Vex, and Niruin standing in the door way. “I ‘ad a feeling that Mercer was stealing. I also knew that Gallus’ death was no accident.” 

Simen grinned, he looked between everyone that was in the room. He heard footsteps and those in the doorway moved out of the way, Brynjolf was standing there. 

“When do we begin?” Brynjolf asked.


	6. vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my last update for a while, my biological father passed away earlier this week and i need some time to gather my thoughts and make sure my younger siblings are doing okay.

  
**alicia vikander** as sapphire

The tavern was empty, Vekel hummed to himself as he wiped down the counters - it unsettled him that no one was around; he kept glancing over at the door. Mercer was the only one there and that unsettled him even more. 

The doors to the tavern opened and Vekel waited anxiously to see who walked in, and much to his surprise it was Sapphire. The young thief walked over to the bar and sat down, she raised a thin eyebrow at the bartender. Sapphire slid an envelope across the bar to Vekel, she smiled before leaving. Vekel frowned and opened the envelope, in Brynjolf’s handwriting there was an address and time. 

What the hell was going on? 

***

Vekel found himself standing outside the location that was given to him, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. The man knocked on the door, he heard footsteps on the other side; the door opened a smidge then opened fully when whoever was on the other side realized it was him. 

Vekel walked into the building and the first thing he noticed was a giant board that had a picture of Mercer on it, Vekel raised an eyebrow at the thieves. 

“What’s this?” Vekel asked, pointing at the board. 

“Mercer has been stealing from the guild. We’re going to track his every move and then we’re going to take him down.” Simen answered as he walked out from a back room, Malin was trailing behind him. “I’ve known for years, and he knows that I know. He’s going to make us tracking him easy then he’ll go off the grid, a classic Mercer move.” 

“If he knew that you knew then why didn’t he kill you when he had the chance?” 

“Simen is valuable, he’s more gifted than Mercer in more than just thieving. Mercer could’ve fought him but that would’ve meant a sure death for Mercer.” A voice said from the shadows, everyone turned to see Astrid. Astrid had a grin on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. “Simen, long time no see.” 

Simen grit his teeth at the sight of Astrid, he narrowed his eyes and looked away. 

“You worked with the Dark Brotherhood?” Malin asked, she placed a hand on her father’s shoulder. 

“Yes, after I was left to die by Mercer’s hand. I needed to earn money someway, I had proven that I was talented with sneaking and I was good at killing. I had to do it on more than one occasion.” Simen responded, his voice seemed broken. 

“Good? Try the best. The man blended in with the shadows and he could hide in plain sight if he wanted to.” Astrid said, a slight purr to her voice. 

No one spoke for a moment, Simen cleared his throat and grabbed a book from the center of the table. It was written by someone named Wilmina Roth. Brynjolf furrowed his brow and looked at Simen. 

“The Nightingales?” Brynjolf asked, he seemed confused. 

“Yes, the Nightingales. They’re real, Mercer, Gallus, and Karliah were the last known trinity. They were the puppets of Nocturnal.” Simen glanced at Astrid, a cross of hatred and sadness was evident on his face. “Just as the Dark Brotherhood are the puppets of Sithis.” 

“They’re just a my-“ 

Simen pulled out a piece of armor from under the table, it was darker than the night sky, it had a nightbird holding the moon in it’s wings. Once again, no one spoke. Brynjolf just stared at the armor, he sighed and rubbed his face. 

“The Nightingales have been around for ages, they’re always there. Except for now; I can tell you that Mercer is responsible for the drought you lot have been having. Nocturnal has placed a curse on the guild.” Simen looked around the room, he cleared his throat. “This armor is from the 1980’s, it was used during the Great War.” 

“So...how do we fix this?” Vex asked, a bit of hesitation in her voice. 

“We have to do it after we take down Mercer. Mercer has something called the Skeleton key, it’s a lock-pick that can get into anything imaginable. The vault you have that’s practically unopenable? Mercer can open that with this key. It needs to be returned to it’s rightful place, the Twilight Sepulcher.” 

“Where is it?” Delvin asked, leaning forward on the table. 

“West of Falkreath.” Simen responded, the room went silent again. 

Vekel saw that Astrid was still present, he was curious as to why she was there. Astrid noticed he was staring, a small grin on her face. 

“I have assassins everywhere waiting for Mercer, see if we can take him out for you so your job is easier.” Astrid said 

“What’s the catch?” Brynjolf asked, Astrid grinned and glanced over at Simen. 

“Simen comes back to the Dark Brotherhood.” 

***

Mercer knocked on the door, he could hear footsteps and the door opened. A middle aged blonde woman was staring at him, she raised an eyebrow. 

“Mjoll, correct?” Mercer asked, the woman nodded. “My name is Cirnis, I hear you have some issues with the Thieves Guild.” 

“I do, yes.” Mjoll responded, a sinister smile appeared on his face. 

“I want to help you destroy them and their leader, Simen Hansen.” 

“You’d be willing to risk your life going up against Maven just to help me?” 

“Of course. I hate them as much as you do, they took something from me very dear to my heart and I want them to pay.” 

***

Aringoth was walking into his house when someone clamped their hand over his mouth, his eyes widened when he heard the voice. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just me. I’m here to finish what I started.”

**Author's Note:**

> i chose to do bryn's casting first because i can't think of someone that would fit the bill for mercer right now, oops.
> 
> anyway, i hope you like this. :-)


End file.
